Finding Love
by CrystalBlueRoses
Summary: The group has came back for their final year at Hogwarts, along with two new ‘transfer students’. Hermione is determined to find out what Draco is hiding and why the two new students are here. Confussion, lies, heart breaks, stolen kisses, and Draco sin
1. Getting There

****

Finding Love

Chapter One: Getting There

-::-Disclaimer-::- -Sigh- nothing is mine! -A tear escapes- But! -Smiles- C_rystallus, the new proffesor and, Terra Incendia is. _

C****

Some one new.

She looked out of the window on this cold cloudy day, luckily she was in the train. The train going to Hogwarts to be exact. Oh how she loved her magic, true she was supposably a muggle born, but that didn't mean she was one. She had only been raised as one. She had been taken away one night into a magical world where she learned new things that she had only read about, things that she learned to love and things learned to hate. But most of all she found what she had longed for all along, friends, that didn't mean she got every thing she wanted. No, she still wasn't complete, soon would be the next mating season, oh how she hated it with some thing like a passion. All these people, witches, wizards, and even muggles would go around expressing their love, which would end up being fake in a few months even weeks. But she would let them have their fun. Because this year it would be her time to search.

****

A.N.:: Okay mating is for some thing else but that was one of the only things that fit, but it's like Valentines day so deal with it.

****

Some one old.

Sighing I looked through the clear compartment windows, no such luck in finding an empty one or at least partly empty. So I headed towards to the back. Harry hadn't gotten here yet but that didn't mean I was completely hopeless in finding a compartment, after all I was the smartest witch in Hogwarts, if I didn't find one here I could just go to where Ginny and her gossipy friends were. I hadn't seen Ron or Harry since sixth year but that didn't bother me I was actually hoping on not seeing them on the train cause I wanted to surprise them on my 'new' look.

Yes Hermione Granger got a new look. Well not completely. I just let the other side of me show, of course with a little help of my muggle friends and Ginny. We went clubbing after they gave me 'the new look', and I actually had so much fun. But that's not the point.

After looking through some more windows I came to the last compartment. It was old and the door looked like it was jammed but I still looked in any ways. Sighing in relief that there was some one in there, which would mean that the door was working, so I opened the door easily and walked in. She didn't seem to notice that I was in here so I coughed. She looked up and smiled.

'Um… May I sit in here? All the other compartments are full." I said a little nervous. I don't know why but her aroura seemed different from the other witches and wizards. I had had this power for a while, I think since I got back from Hogwarts in my sixth year.

"Yes you can." She said still smiling. There was a silence for a few minutes before she spoke again. "I'm Crystallus Oculus, but my friends call me Crystal for short, my enemies call me Bitch, or Oculus but I really don't think you are one, Hermione Granger." She said smiling with a hint of a smirk hidden in there.

I stared at her wide-eyed. "H… How did you know my name?" I asked a tad bit scared.

"Oh I know a lot about you and your friends… No it is not from the Daily Prophet." She did her whole smile thing again.

"Uhhhh…. Okay then…. I'm not going to ask how, I don't think I want to know." I said as I sat down. She just shrugged and continued to look out the window. Sighing, I examined her. She had long chocolate brown hair that went mid back cause it was pulled up into a high ponytail, from what I saw earlier she had cinnamon brown eyes. She was wearing a tight black shirt with a pair of baggy black pants that had lots of pockets, those similar to a guy out fit. On her upper right arm I could see some thing shimmering in the light.

I looked towards the door and then sighed there they were staring in at me like I was some horrible thing that shouldn't be in this world. Draco Malfoy and his two, what should I call them, Lovers. He smirks and came in, but there was a new guy with him. This person was tall around 6'1 - 6'2. He had very dark blue hair, and he was almost wearing the same thing as Crystallus, Black baggy pants and a loose black shirt.

Crystallus looked up and then her eyes got big. "See you got a new friend Mudblood. What Potter and Weasley dumb you?" Malfoy commented after he saw Crystallus.

"No." I sneered standing up. "No but I see you've got a new lover, what did he come all the way from America just cause you haven't had 'Fun' with those two over there?" I said pointing at the two lumps, with my other hand placed on my hip.

I heard a growl come from behind me. Turning around I saw Crystallus standing in battle position, like she was going to fist fight or some thing, growling lowly under her breath. I followed her eyes to the new guy, he was looking at her with a smirk placed on his lips but you could also tell that he harbored the same feelings.

Before D-, ahem, Malfoy could answer Crystallus spoke.

"I see that you just had to follow me again, Incendia. What, couldn't stand being alone again so you had to follow me on my little mission? C'mon that is even kindda low for you. I mean since you are _Earth's Fire_ you should have more friends than foes cause you can destroy their lives with a flick of the wrist _but_ you seem not to be doing so well in that area, not even a mouse would be afraid of you." She sneered making fun of him. "Better yet why don't you just go back into your little tree and DIE! You would be doing us all a big favor." She said with some venom in her voice.

He just smirked and looked towards Malfoy. They both nodded at the same time and turned to the person that they were to 'fight'.

****

Third person's P.O.V. **_(A.N.:: Is that my point of view? xx I forgot!)_**

Draco had turned towards Hermione and the new person now known as Incendia turned towards Crystallus. Hermione's eyes got a little wider. _Fighting on a train! Not now!_ She thought as she looked over to Crystallus and then to Incendia they were both glaring daggers at each other. She then looked to Draco making eye contact, he was smirking.

"What?!" Hermione suddenly said out loud a few minutes later breaking the silence between every one. Draco's smirk got even wider and then turned towards Incendia.

"You're right dear brother." Draco said as he looked towards Hermione.

"Of course I'm right Draco." He said not letting his glare die down that was directed at Crystallus. Hermione stood there slightly confused. She looked towards Crystallus then Incendia, then finally to Draco.

"Right about what, Malfoy?" Hermione said crossing her arms with her weight on one leg, glaring at him. All Malfoy did was smirk.

"Well young Granger you finally don't know some thing… I am so proud of you." He said sarcastically.

"Shut it Malfoy. Tell me." She said not looking anywhere but Draco's eyes.

It was the same with Crystallus and Incendia. Crystallus was looking him straight in the eyes trying to stare him down, daring him to move. Nothing happened and the whole time they stared at each other while Hermione and Draco where arguing about the smallest topic ever.

"You stupid prat. Why won't you tell me?! If it is about me then I have a right to know" Hermione said a little louder than before.

-Cackle crack pop.- some thing made a loud noise. "Ahhh" Hermione yelped a bit.

"Attention students we will be arriving at Hogsmead in five minutes…." The person said and then left…

Crystallus growled and then spoke. "Get out now!" Her eyes looked almost like a dark purple, her lips set in a straight line. Draco and Incendia looked at each other and once again nodded, leaving silently Hermione called to Draco.

"Coward" She then shut the door on him before he could respond.

**A.N.:: Hey. So how was it? C' mon I know you can do it just move your curser down to the pretty little button and click. Its that easy… Any ways drop me a review if you liked it and even if you didn't please do… It helps a lot…**

**See ya,**

**MidnightRose**


	2. Being There

Finding Love

Chapter two: Being There

Disclaimer: Nope not mine, it all belongs to the wonderful writress of Jk….

Last time:

Crystallus growled and then spoke. "Get out now!" Her eyes looked almost like a dark purple, her lips set in a straight line. Draco and Incendia looked at each other and once again nodded, leaving silently Hermione called to Draco.

"Coward" She then shut the door on him before he could respond.

Now:

The train came to a stop and the two girls got out of their compartment silently. _Why hasn't Harry or any one came looking for me? Wouldn't they look for me?_ Hermione thought as she stepped out of the compartment. Looking around Hermione silently slipped on an ankle length, hooded black cloak. "What is that for?" Crystallus asked as I put the hood on.

"Um…" She started, "You see the new look. Not many people know about it. I want it to be a surprise cause I am doing some thing."

Crystallus smiled and then nodded. "Okay. I'll be watching." Hermione smiled and they both left the train and boarded the carriages with out a problem. Soon they ended up in the great hall. Crystallus stayed out in the hall while I went inside and sat at the Gryfendor table. People turned and stared at me for a minute and then went back talking to their friends, adding the 'New person,' to their conversations.

Smiling I looked up to Dumbledore and nodded. His eyes twinkled and then Professor Mcgnonigle stood up and announced the first years. Soon after they were finished the great hall doors closed and Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome every one. Tonight we have two special surprises for you. First things first we have two new transfer students. Welcome Terra Incendia, who has been placed in Slytherin. And Crystallus Oculus, who has been placed in Gryfindor." He raised his arm and the hall doors opened and there stood Crystallus and Terra. They were arguing and fighting.

"You little thing!" Crystallus yelled out at him as she blocked a fireball.

"Oh yeah I so can't control fire." Terra said as he threw another fireball at Crystallus. She easily blocked it and then she twirled her finger in a circle and a little whirlwind made Terra spin. "Yeah like that is going to stop me, stupid cat!" He said smirking. Crystallus simply smiled and shrugged.

"No it wouldn't but we are on school grounds and the whole school is watching us." She said smirking as his disappeared. She turned towards the hall and walked into the huge room. It had gone silent and then everyone except for Draco, Crystallus, Terra, and Hermione stated to talk about what just happened.

Dumbledore sat there watching as the two new rivals and the two old rivals glared at each other. Obviously the two girls knew each other and the two guys did. The twinkling came back into his old eyes. Smiling he stood up.

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

I smiled at Crystallus as she sat down, but before I could say any thing Dumbledore stood up and coughed just loud enough to get the noisy students attention. "Now for the next surprise." The tall headmaster said, "Welcoming some one I know, some one you know, and some one most of you look to. Will this person please come up." The teacher's table and the teachers started to part with out any help; a mini stage appeared out of the ground.

Sighing I looked around; every one was staring at the stage or at the headmaster. Every one except Draco Malfoy. Looking him in the eyes I questioned him. 'What!' I said hoping he didn't see right through my disguise. He smirked and then looked at the stage. I just rolled my eyes and then got up.

"Good luck" Crystallus said to me as I stood.

"Thanks" I smiled but she wouldn't have noticed. I felt butterflies moving all around in my stomach. My palms grew slightly sweaty, but I hardly noticed due to the fact that the whole school was silent and most likely looking at me. I couldn't believe that I was actually going to go through with this.

I walked onto the stage and sat down, but before I took my cloak of I looked out to the people. "I'm sorry I can't do this tonight." I said after a few minutes of silence. Silently I slipped off the seat and made my way down the stage. _Why did you just do that! It was your time to show people that you are not just a bookworm, that you had a life out side of books!_ A strange little voice in my head claimed. I stopped mid step, Malfoy had caught my eye. Raising his eyebrows he smirked. _That little thing knows it's me, and that I can't do it! ohhh. He's gunna get it._ I thought as I watched him silently wondering what he would do next. I looked straight into his blue eyes, they were challenging me. 'Go up there,' they told me 'Go up there and show _me_ that you are not the Hermione Granger every one knows.' He was challenging me to be seen and be who I really am. Do some thing the normal Hermione Granger wouldn't.

I just rolled my eyes and turned around, I walked up to the stage and looked out once more. The butterflies came back and I sighed. I looked to see if Ron and Harry even looked like they noticed that I wasn't there. I say them talking to each other and then looking at Crystallus and then to me. _Well that answers a question._

**Authors note:**

**Hey I know that this was super short but I had to get it out cause I am getting a new computer and this computers floppy disk doesn't work, this is a weird old computer. So I will have to put up any chapters I have and this is it. So sorry. I'll update soon.**

**Love ya.**

**MidnightRose**


	3. The Challenge and Learning More

**_Finding Love_**

**_Chapter three: The challenge and learning more.._**

**_Disclaimer: Nope not mine, it all belongs to the wonderful writress of Jk…._**

**_Last time:_**

**_I just rolled my eyes and turned around, I walked up to the stage and looked out once more. The butterflies came back and I sighed. I looked to see if Ron and Harry even looked like they noticed that I wasn't there. I see them talking to each other and then looking at Crystallus and then to me. Well that answers a question._**

****

**_Now: _**

Hermione's P.O.V.

After looking for Harry and Ron, my eyes took control and scanned the room, finally landing on Malfoy. I had walked into the middle of the stage and was just standing there looking out, I saw Malfoy spin his finger in a little circular motion after Incendia told him something. Malfoy then pointed towards the bottom of my cloak. Looking down my eyes got wide. _URGH! _It was on fire! But strangely I didn't catch fire just my cloak did. I hear a collective gasp, looking back up I smiled, they thought I was on fire. I giggled a bit as I saw their eyes get bigger.

I looked back to Malfoy and he was smirking. Realizing that it had all burned off except for my clothes, I sat on the stool. I had on a midnight blood red top that tied at the neck and went just lower than the belley button, I was wearing black pants that had red jewels at the bottom, my shoes were black boots with about an one inch one and a half inch heal. My hair fell in loose curls and was a bit darker than chocolate brown, but I don't know how that happened over the summer.

"Interesting hu? Well any of you have any clue who I am?" I said then raised an eye- brow when no one answered. "Well apparently not. So I will tell you after. And right now don't say any thing till I am finished!" A lot of students nodded while others looked at there friends to decide what to do. All I did was smile and sat there. "Well since you have no clue whats happening I will be so nice and tell you. I am to sing any song that my mind/heart wants. So if its some weird song I think I can stop it. Of course I would know the song. It would have an introduction so no worries I won't not know it."

I sat there and thought for a moment and then all of a sudden the beginning of 'Angel of Mine' by Monica started. I opened my eyes and grabbed the microphone.

Draco's P.O.V.

She had closed her eyes and then the next moment a song that I had never heard came on. Probab;y a muggle song. She opened them and then smiled and grabbed the microphone. The next thing I know she was singing and I felt like I was entranced.

_Her head was down but it slowly came up as she sung._

When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of mine

I look at you, lookin' at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine  
Angel of Mine

_Her eyes wandered all over the hall, seeming to look for someone._

How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm different now, you helped me grow  
You came into my life sent from above  
When I lost all hope you showed me love  
I'm checkin' for ya boy you're right on time  
Angel of Mine

Nothing means more to me than what we share  
No one in this whole world can ever compare  
Last night the way you moved is still on my mind  
Angel of Mine

What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show

_Her eyes landed on mine as she sang the verse. _

You came into my life sent from above (Sent from above)  
When I lost all hope, you showed me love (Boy you showed me love)  
I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (Right on Time)  
Angel of Mine (Angel of mine)

I never knew I could feel each moment  
As if it were new,  
Every breath that I take, the love that we make  
I only share it with you (you, you, you,you)  
When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of Mine

You came into my life sent from above (Came into my life, yeah yeah yeah)  
When I lost all hope you showed me love (Boy You showed me love, uh huh)  
I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (But boy your right on time)  
Angel of Mine (Angel of mine, oh mine)

How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm different now, you helped me grow

I look at you lookin' at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time  
Angel of Mine

Some time in between she had stood up and had walked around on the stage bending over some times and getting into the song. But when she ended I had broken out of my trance and scowled. Stupid Granger did something. She smiled and the walked back to the middle of the stage. "Well that was.. uhh different-" All of a sudden the crowd broke into applause. Her smile got even bigger and she sat on the stool waiting for them to shut up.

Once they did she spoke. "Well I bet you are wondering who is this weird person one the Hogwarts stage singing a weird muggle song…? Well I am-"

Third persons P.O.V.

"HERMIONE GRANGER! Get your ass of that stage! And come here!" A person practically screamed barging through the hall doors. This person was tall around 5'9, well tall for some people. His hair was loose and brown, it fell into his face. If you saw him in a certaint light he was cute but if you actually knew him he was the most horrid person ever.

Hermione's eyes got wide as she saw who it was. It was her biological father, Dan. She just met him that summer and he was a bastard. He told her that he had the town ban his daughter for accused witch. It also turns out that he had given the 'Grangers' the last name so that he wouldn't get caught for any thing.

Hermione started backing up and then she grabbed her cloak that had some how appeared on the stool and put it on. "OH, NO! Don't you hide it from me… I know what you do. You little-" But before he could say any thing he got cut off by Crystallus.

"DAN! NO! You will have to go through me to get to her!" Crystallus said standing once more in her fighting position. The man's eyes got a bit wider.

"Crystal?" He asked confused. She rolled her eyes and then growled at him saying.

"Don't you Crystal me. You little traitor, and its Ocullus to you." Hermione stood there shocked at what Crystallus said as she jumped out to save her.

The whole school sat there and stared. The professors sat there some worried and others didn't give a care. Dumbledore wanted them to work it out. That was one of the reasons for Crystallus and Terra to come to find the people they were in search for and every thing was to be sorted out with family and friends, lovers and enemies.

"_Crystal_. You can't fight me. You're still a girl, you don't know any thing.' Spat at her thinking it would hurt like it used to. Crystallus just smirked and stood up straight, turned around started walking up the stage. All the while Dan was pulling a dagger out of his robe pocket. Crystallus smirked while getting nearer to the stage.

He grinned knowing that she wouldn't be able to deflect this one. As he pulled his hand back to throw it at her the school, well some of the students, started yelling for her to watch out. Crystallus paid no attention and just kept walking; obviously it was a long way to the stage. Dan pulled back and then threw it at her. Every thing seemed to go in slow motion, if you were looking at the whole scene from up above. But in realality it wasn't. Some seconds before it was to hit her heart she turned around, held out her hand and pratically yelled dagger. Purpple lights surrounded and then it disappeared and then reappeared in her hand. Just as fast as it landed she threw it at him.

But before it could hit him it caught a flame. Terra Incendia walked calmly over to Crystallus. "Not now. Settle this in our own world," he whispered to her, "Not in front of all these students its bad enough that the professors know about it. You've already shown too much." He said trying to calm her. After all she wouldn't break the rules just to kill her dad.

She looked up at him and frowned and smiled a bit. "I like you better when we are fighting…" Crystallus said to him. He just smirked and then leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"Why, you afraid some thing good might happen?" He asked half sarcastically and half seriously.

She just smiled and said back. "You wish." He pulled away smirked once more, looked at Dan and then sat back down by Draco. Crystallus' eyes wandered back to Dan. "Leave now! Or else I _will_ make sure no one stops me from harming you. Maybe castrating you, my way. GO!" She hissed at him, pointing a finger at the Great Hall doors.

"Fine. But once she leaves this horrid place or is alone I will get her, the little-"

"Go!" Crystallus said still holding her glare. He stared at her like he didn't know anything, then all of a sudden he turned and left; not worrying about her attacking him as he walked away. It was then silent as Crystallus turned around. She looked to the stage and then sighed, it was like Hermione to go some where else when her father was in the picture. She turned around and jogged out of the Great Hall.

Hermione's P.O.V.

I couldn't stand it. I hate him so much. He was after me and I knew why but it is just to horrifying to tell. I am not one that usually gets scared. Considering the fact that I am Harry Potter's best friend then I need to be brave and all. But when my 'father' showed up I was scared out of my mind; especially since he had that gleam in his eyes. And worst of all he saw me, he never saw me like that and I didn't want him to ever again. Yes I Hermione Granger was scared of my biological father. I guess it was best that I didn't find him when I was younger or else I would be so broken up and out of my mind.

Crystallus's P.O.V (getting tired of it yet?)

I had to find her and some how I knew where she was. Sticking to my instinct I ran to the Room of Requirements. When I got there there was a door standing there in front of me with I knife through it and the tiniest holes going through the rough wood. Looking at it like it was crazy I went in. I hate to tell you this but I found some thing no one would believe beyond that door.

**_-- Ha! I thought that this was a good place to stop. Where do you think Hermione disappeared to, hold on wait never mind? Better question what do you think is behind the door? If you want me to write that part in Hermione's P.O.V. then I could. But I don't know. Sorry about having this mostly on Crystallus and Dan. But what do you think Dan is up to and why did Crystallus stop Dan? Now you know a little more about Crystallus. Please review so I can know at least some people are reading this! (For some reason on word it seems like it is a short chapter.)_**

****

**_-- MidnightRose_**

****

**_Reviewer(s):_**

**_Devil's Poodle:_** Awww Thanks. I haven't really written a HP Fic. I'll try not to. Thanks for reviewing!

**_Nova-Janna: _**Hi! Hired? Hmmm… What ever. Thanks for reviewing. Sorry I didn't put you on the second chapter…. I have no clue where the plot came from but it works.

**N0W WHAT: **Hey now what sorry about the beta thing! Thanks for reviewing, Sorry for not putting you on the 2 chappie********

** Yay! I got three reviewers! Any ways thank you two for taking a minute of your time to review. The next chapter should be out soon. (I got a new computer and new internet thing that's why it took so long!)**

**-- MidnightRose**


	4. What’s She Up To?

_**Finding Love**_

_**Chapter Four: What's She Up To?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. But I do own any characters that you do not recognize: Crystallus, Terra, and Dan.**_

_**A.N.: This is an A.U. (Alternet Universe.) Because I am not J.K. Rowling and so I do not know how any of her characters think, and also because this could never happen in the book so there for it is an A.U. Thank you and enjoy.**_

_**Going back:**_

**_Crystallus's_** **_P.O.V (getting tired of it yet?)_**

_**I had to find her and some how I knew where she was. Sticking to my instinct I ran to the Room of Requirements. When I got there, there was a door standing there in front of me with I knife through it and the tiniest holes going through the rough wood. Looking at it like it was crazy I went in. I hate to tell you this but I found some thing no one would believe beyond that door.**_

**Hermione's P.O.V.:**

After I ran from the Great Hall I went to the Room of Requirements, I knew I could just sit there and think. I don't know about what but I knew that I had to. I paced the hall for a few minutes and then went in. Looking around I found a small room with a big fireplace and huge fluffy black couches. Flopping onto one I laid down so that I could stare into the fire.

_How did he get here? I thought he wouldn't be able to find me now that I was here in Hogwarts. This is supposed to be a safe spot isn't it? Why did he have to ruin it? Watch tomorrow I am going to be all paranoid, looking over my shoulder every minute. And why didn't Harry or Ron stop him? I have known Crystallus for only a day and she is already saving me from my father. Dad is such a giving word, it doesn't fit him. _

_I wonder –Yawn- If Harry and the rest are looking for me…. –yawn- _

Slowly I felt my self drift to sleep unknown to my changing surroundings.

When I woke up I had probably been asleep for not even a half a hour, looking around at the changed surroundings I knew what it meant.

While looking around I noticed shelves with various potions, and rows of books on topics I have not yet read, there were daggers and swords all over the walls, and bows and arrows with targets shaped as people and regular targets. There were other things like punching bags and weights and a fighting ring type of thing that looked like I could fight in it (Obviously). Although I don't know what I could do with all this and if I would even get to finish any of the stuff if I wanted to any ways.

Cautiously I picked up a bow and arrow looking at it strangely; a memory came rushing back.

_**-Flashback- **_

"_MOM!"_ _A girl around fourteen yelled out to a leaving carriage. "No! Don't leave me here! I promise I won't do any thing stupid again just don't leave me!" She cried as she fell to the dirt road. "Don't leave me." She whispered after a moment of silence. "I need you." She looked up tears glistening in her bright green eyes. "No. I won't let this happen." _

_All of a sudden a man appears in front of her. "What do you think you're doing witch? Get inside and clean up!" The man yelled into her face. The teen just blinked up at him and then nodded. There was silence for a minute or two until he started up again. "I said NOW! Joluette, get your lazy ass up and start cleaning that house!" Joluette blinked again and slowly got up._

_Once she was standing at her full height she was around 5'2, her dark chocolate hair falling over her shoulders reaching to just past her breast. Whipping her eyes she started walking, first slowly but then fasteras the wind billowed, telling her that she could survive. Looking up to the sky she felt a rain drop. Straightening up she walked on. Knowing that if she wanted to do something about her mother then she wouldn't have any help. _

_Joluette walked past the bushes and trees not really noticing the beauty any more. 'I_ will get you back mother. I promise, no matter what it takes I will.' _With that thought she walked faster into the house to finish her 'chores'. _

_**The scene faded and a new one began**_

_Later that day. _

_Looking at her self in her mirror she sighed. It had taken her three hours to actually finish what she had to do around the house. Looking into her reflection's eyes she saw a darker green, instead of a light green, color staring back at her. Looking at her self she found her hair in a messy bun with strands sticking up every way and curling, her once clean clothes were now spotted with dust and water. _

_Sighing for about the millionth time that day, she got changed into a pair of tight jeans and a semi- tight black shirt. She pulled her hair back again and then put her dirty clothes back over the out fit. She then opened her door and looked out making sure that no one was around. She let her self out through the long halls and through the back door and into the forest like place behind the huge house. Wandering around past the tall tree's and green bushes. Finally she came to a clearing with a big tree in the middle._

_Joluette smiled a little and then went up to the tree, looking up she saw a little house. She slowly climbed up the tree with the wooden steps and then pushed the floor door open. The little wooden house creaked a bit as she pulled her fourteen year old self into the house. Looking around she saw the place exactly how it was left when she stopped going to it. Joluette saw pictures of her self and her mother, friends, and her dad when she was younger, and her favorite pictures besides the ones of her mom and her, her best friend. His name was Spike, well his nickname any ways. She had loved him like a brother, possibly even more if she knew what it was when she was younger. Spike had ran away from his parents when he was fourteen. Him being older it seemed like a great idea besides the fact that it would leave her here alone. _

_She hated him for it now that she realized that she wouldn't be able to see him any more, unless she went looking for him and that would probably take years to do. Looking around sadly she left the 'house' and all it's memories, after she took her dirty clothes off. _

_Once back on the ground she looked around and then took a deep breath. Some thing had moved, it wouldn't usually be a bad thing but things were different now. Even if no one knew about this place that doesn't really mean any thing. Moving slowly she went to the trunk of the tree and lifted a little part of the tree. Looking around once more she spotted the bush that had been moving the most, cautiously she grabbed the dagger out of the hidden space. Holding it out in front of her with a shaky hand she walked to the bush. She couldn't really see any thing behind it but trees and more bushes. Sighing when she saw a Bluish/ black cat come out of the bush. "Awww." She said as she picked it up holding it around it's stomach. "Aren't you just soooo Cute!" Joluette said while rubbing her forehead against its. 'Hmm a guy or a girl? Dare I check?" She pondered to herself. _

_After a few minutes she just decided to sit down and look at the cat. She sat down cross legged and put the cat in front of her. Surprisingly the cat didn't run off. Joluette smiled about that. First she checked for a collar, she didn't find one. She then checked his paws and how long they were, they weren't that long, an average cat. After a minute of looking at the cat like she couldn't believe it was there she checked the teeth. They were of course small, like a normal cat's. _

_Joluette leaned back a bit. There was some thing familiar about this cat, she just didn't know what. "Hmm… Who are you?" She asked the cat while petting it on the head a bit. "You can stay with me. Wait here." She got back up and went into the tree house. _

_-- Cat's P.O.V.---_

"_You can stay with me. Wait here." The girl had said and then left into the house in the tree. I looked at her as she climbed up the tree. She was even more beautiful than I remember. Next thing I know she is sitting down in front of me again and putting something on my neck. "There you go." She said after she clipped it on._

_-- 3rd person ---_

_Petting the cat once more on the head she got up. "Now you get to watch me practice okay?" She told the cat. All it did was move its head a bit. Smiling Joluette put the dagger back into the hidden spot in the tree and pulled the flap open more; she then pulled out an arrow and soon after the bow followed. The cat pawed at the collar making it make sounds by the little bells on it. _

_Joluette smiled and then moved back a little so that she could hit the target. All of a sudden it started moving. She looked astonished for a moment and then smirked. Spike was some where close. The target only moved when he was here. She lowered the bow a bit and frowned. "Where are you?" She asked to no one. "It's been almost two years. You have to help me." A silent tear rolled down her check and she raised the bow once more. She positioned her hands and then pulled back as far as she could and let go, making sure to move her arm out of the strings way. She hit the target right in the middle, she turned and looked at the cat._

The scene slowly fell always and I looked straight at the target and some how felt like I could do this. I looked down at the bow. 'Hmmm why don't I just try it?' I thought as I held onto the bow with my right hand and then I positioned the arrow and pulled back on the string as far as it would go. –Whoosh- I had let it go and it landed in the ring next to the bull's eye.

My eyes got bigger as I looked at the bow. "Epp! How?" I let out a long breath and then all of a sudden every thing went black.

* * *

_**A.N.: Okay I am sorry I have to stop it there… I know it is incredibly short but at least I have some thing out. This is only to tell you that I will restart writing it. I have been really lazy and I have a writers block… So if any one has a suggestion I would love to hear it,I know whatI want to happenI am just stuck on this current spot... I am sorry that I have not been writing. Once again.**_

**_BlueRoses._**

p.s: The name Joluette Is my best friends name, and she knows her name is in here, but the character is not based on her. Well maybe a little but not much.

p.s.s: Oh yeah i also have a story that is based on Crystal and her life... But it isn't up yet. Me and my friend are writing it back and forth, so it should be out on fictionpress soon. 


End file.
